Forgotten Flight
by Xenotaliamonado
Summary: 16 years after the Uprising, a young human comes across a boy with angel wings and amnesia washed up on the shore. The two must now fight against a great evil that will destroy the world as they know it, as well as uncover the secret behind his mysterious past. (Written by Xenotalia)
1. Prologue

He soared through the sky, firing at any enemy troops he crossed paths with. The wind flew through his hair, which felt great compared to it blasting in his face due to the speed he was flying at. He was having fun – that is, until he heard her call his name.

"We need to find a landing spot, quickly!" she cried, her voice frantic. "You've been flying for four minutes!"

He felt himself pick up speed as she finished her sentence. "Can't we just land now?" he asked, shouting to hear himself over the gust he was flying against.

"There's nothing but ocean below! If we land now-" Her words were cut off when he felt a sudden, sharp heat on his back.

They both knew what that meant.

She tried to help keep him in the air – he was so close to the shore! – but instead he fell into the water below. She cried out his name, although she knew it wouldn't do anything.

He screamed in pain as the searing heat on his back intensified and he saw the water rush towards him. They both knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry the prologue was so short ;^; I promise the other chapters will be longer!**

 **If you can figure out what's happening, you're awesome XD (Too be fair, it's not that hard, so...)**

 **Chapter 1 should be coming out shortly. Stay tuned!**

 **-Xenotalia**

* * *

 **Editor's note:**

 **Hey, um... so yeah, I'm the editor... and, uh... yeah hope you enjoyed, like she said, the other chapters will be longer, just not this one, so yeah look forward to chapter 1 and all the other chapters, won't be an update after chapter 1 because we need to make the draft for chapter 2... hope you enjoy.**

 **-Monado (p.s. I'm a little shy...)**


	2. Chapter 1

Yumi walked onto the beach, her bare feet warmed by the soft sand. She hadn't brought her bathing suit, but she didn't care. She kicked the sand, watching it spread around like dust particles. She ran around the beach, making her feet slip as it flew behind her, smiling at the sensation of sand particles slipping past her feet.

As she ran, she found something out of the corner of her eye. She immediately skidded to a stop and ran over to investigate it. There was something washed up on shore, but what she found was unexpected…

"A boy?" Yumi was surprised. The boy had short, brown hair, a tattered and burnt robe, and strangest of all, angel wings that had been seemingly cut, although they had burn marks at the tip.

Yumi realized she had no time to waste. She picked the boy up and rushed him back to her house. Despite her age, she had pretty advanced medical knowledge, and in just a few hours the boy woke up.

Yumi was relieved. "Thank Palutena you're alive!" The boy just stared at her silently. By now, the salt water had made his hair rather disheveled, and he seemed rather foggy considering he had just woken up.

Yumi continued, "I was on the beach and I found you zoned out. What happened?" In reply, the boy gently placed a hand on his head, as if trying to remember. After a little while, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know? Really?" The boy nodded "Well, um…" She tried to change the subject. "My name's Yumi, what's yours?" The boy just gazed out the window without saying anything. Yumi looked out there with him.

"I… Don't remember." The boy put simply

Yumi was shocked. "Really?" She asked. He nodded in response. Yumi didn't know what to say, she had never met someone with amnesia before, and she didn't know how to handle it. She could try to tell him something about him to help him remember, but she didn't even know the poor kid. For now, all she could think of doing was think of a name for him.

Yumi suggested the first thing that came to her head. "U-Um... How does Seabed sound to you?"

He turned to her and smiled softly as a response. "Seabed's fine."

Yumi was surprised he agree so quickly. "Okay!" she said, nodding.

Seabed looked back the window, his face suddenly turned horrified, "What are those?!" Yumi focused her attention to the window to find some creatures that were really nothing more than an eyeball flying around, along with some with tempura for a head, some that looked like the Grim Reaper, some walking hands with eyes in the middle, and some angler fish-looking creatures. Yumi even spotted some cute ones that looked like cakes with faces, but even she knew, those could be dangerous as well.

Yumi grabbed his wrist, shouting, "RUN!" and darting to the door. Seabed tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working too well.

"W-Why?! What's happening?! What are they?!" he asked, his voice sounding frantic.

"I have no clue WHAT they are, but they're dangerous! One of them turned my mom into tempura and ate her! Another obliterated my dad with a single touch!"

Seabed's eyes widened "That's kinda scary."

"Heck yeah, it's scary!" Yumi cried, dashing out of the way of a beam heading towards them. Seabed barely managed to keep his feet on the ground from the speed she was running. The Seabed had an idea. He didn't know why he got the idea. It was a crazy idea – but it might be crazy enough to work.

Seabed skidded to a stop and turned to the monsters, pulling out a bow he had been holding on to. "Yumi! Stay back!"

"What are you doing?!" Yumi wasn't sure she liked where this was going. The moment Seabed pulled the string back, Yumi understood. "Seabed! Are you INSANE?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." With that, Seabed let an arrow fly. It glowed a dark blue, looking like it was being swallowed by a dark aura, before hitting an eyeball creature. The creature fell in pain and faded away.

Seabed seemed like he was taking out monsters and nothing else, but his mind was full of questions – so many questions he nearly missed the blue jellyfish floating towards them. He shot arrows at it, but it didn't even flinch. He tried shooting more arrows, but it just kept getting closer. Yumi looked at him, clearly as nervous and confused as he was. "Why isn't it stopping?! What's happening?!"

"I-I don't know!" Seabed replied. Suddenly he had another idea. It was crazy, like his last one, but the last one had worked, so why not give this one a try? He twisted the ends of the bow. As expected, they came off. He wasted no time, using the ends to slash the jellyfish up close. Only now did it fall and fade.

"Whoa!" Yumi shouted in amazement. "Seabed, you're… You're AWESOME! How did you come up with that?"

"I'm… Not sure" was all Seabed could say.

"Well that was genius! I didn't know they made bows like that!" Seabed couldn't help but blush a little. It was now that Yumi realized something. "Hey, how'd you remember the bow was constructed like that?"

"I didn't. It was just a lucky guess."

"If you say so," Yumi replied, though it was clear in her voice she was still suspicious.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza? :3 (I'm not sorry.)**

 **Thanks for sticking around until chapter 1! We already posted this chapter, but without the notes XD**

 **I haven't yet drafted chapter 2, but look forward to it!**

 **And thanks for 5 views already! That's awesome! ^w^**

 **-Xenotalia**

* * *

 **Editor's note:**

 **Who's this? Working at the night shift? (I'm also not sorry.)**

 **I must agree with my sister... thanks for 5 views... like I said in my last editor's note, I'm a bit shy... but before I go sorry for the original chapter not having the notes... we'll do it better next time, and Xenotalia is drafting chapter 2 as I'm typing this... look forward to chapter 2 and we'll see you then!**


	3. Forgotten Flight update 3

Well, Hello there. Didn't expect to hear from me again, did you? Well, guess what?

 **I'm back!** And with good and (more) bad news!

I'll start positively: Xenotalia has FINALLY started drafting chapter 2.

And now bad news: She's at camp… which means she can't continue drafting the chapter.

People really do know EXACTLY when the worst time for something to happen is.

On the bright side, she's coming back this Tuesday… so that's a plus right? …right?

Don't hurt me…

Bye.

P.S. Yes, I know we didn't post the chapter in March like promised, blame our forgetfulness. (And laziness)

* * *

 **No Xenotalia's Note because she's at camp while I'm typing this.**


End file.
